I Want to Kiss Pluto on the Face (Rilaya Oneshot)
by Rilaya4ever
Summary: Maya takes Riley to an observatory for her birthday...


Summary: Rilaya + Let's go see Pluto

Maya couldn't even fathom how much money Farkle must have to be able to afford to reserve the whole observatory. Let alone buy the limo ride.

She had a few days ago convinced Farkle to get them tickets. "Farkle, please, just this once, I need to tell her, I need to be alone with her for a little on her birthday." Farkle had closed his eyes in deep thought. "I guess it could be a gift from me to her as well." Maya nodded fast, "Yeah, it can." "We have a deal Maya." Farkle shook her hand and had walked away.

Now, she was in a limo with a sparkly purple clothed Riley. "Peaches! Where are we going?" Maya could see the excitement on her face. "Riles, what's your favorite planet?" "Pluto!" Riley's excitement seemed to double.

"Are we there yet?" "Not yet." "Ok!" Riley sat up straight in her seat again, only to eventually slump down again.

~Timeskip~

When they had finally made it to the observatory, Riley was asleep on Maya's lap. Maya could hear her quiet snores, and Riley lightly grabbing at her thigh. Maya poked Riley's back, "Sunshine, time to get up." Riley turned her body onto her stomach, her face in Maya's inner thighs. "But I don't wanna."

Maya could feel the vibration of Riley murmuring into her leg. "Come on Riles, we're here!" "We are?" "Yeah." "Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" Riley got up immediately, unbuckling her seatbelt.

Riley scooted over sitting in Maya's lap, "carry meeeee!" "Riles, you have legs." "Please!" Riley gave Maya puppy eyes, she knew that Maya couldn't resist. "Fine."

Maya had carried Riley on her back through most of the exhibits, and putting her down in the observation room with space patterns on the walls and a large telescope in the middle. "the Maya express stops here hun, time to get off." Riley whined and eventually got off the blonde's back.

"Wow," Riley was in awe. Maya giggled at Riley's adorableness, seeing Riley's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "Maya! Maya! Look it's Pluto!" "I know Riles." Riley pointed at her favorite dwarf planet, "I wanna kiss Pluto on the face!."

After a bit of exploring the room Riley had pulled Maya to a bench, and said, "thank you Maya." "For what?" "For this," Riley gestured to the room. Maya loved Riley's smile, right now, Riley beamed, putting the Sun itself to shame. _She shines brighter than a million stars._

Riley pulled Maya's hand, pulling the blonde closer. Maya was prepared for what happened next, Riley removed her backpack and dug around it, then pulled out a small bottle. "What's that?" Riley quickly opened it, put her finger in, then closed it as fast as it was opened.

Riley's fingers were on her face rubbing something wet and sticky on it. "R-Riles what are you doing?" Riley smiled, "Out here in space~" and pulled out a mirror. "I kiss your green face~" Riley sang as Maya realized the green paint on her face.

Maya's eyes widened at Riley's meaning of the song, Riley leaned in closer. "W-w-what are you-" Riley softly caught Maya's lips with her's, a slight moan coming from Riley. Riley pulled Maya as close as she could, deepening the kiss, as Maya felt her back lightly hit the wall.

"Riles, what was that?" Riley beamed, "thank you for letting me see Pluto, Maya. I'm glad I came prepared." "How did you know?" "A little bird on a unicorn told me so." "Lucas?" Riley nodded, _I wonder how Ranger Rick got that out of Farkle, since it was supposed to be a surprise._

"Your welcome Riley." Riley smiled, "oh, and thanks for kiss. That was nice too." Maya blushed, a sparkle of amusement in Riley's eyes as she said, "I get to see Pluto everyday, but today I saw it, and kissed it!" Maya smirked, "Pluto's gonna kiss you again!"

Riley giggled before getting up from the bench and clumsily running away. "We'll see if that's true Peaches." She dissappeared from Maya's sight. "Oh come on Riles!" Maya ran after the giggling brunette.

Maya wasn't the fastest runner, but in this case, she had motivation. She put the track team to shame at this moment, speeding up on Riley. Riley turned and quickly maneuvered around a corner and dissappeared.

The room Riley had run into had a large rocket ship simulator ride. Maya knew where Riley had hid, "I'll get her now." Maya crept up to the little shuttle, and quickly opened the door and pounced on the brunette.

"Found you!" Maya said with a smirk and leaned closer to hear Riley say, "I know you did Peaches." Maya kissed Riley again, holding both of Riley's hands as they kissed on the floor. The ride had started and the shuttle shook, and leaned right. The two rolled with the tilting of the ship.

Eventually they needed air, and reluctantly pulled away. Maya and Riley panted, "Riley." "Yes Peaches?" "Will you be mine?" Riley beamed once more, "Of course Pluto."


End file.
